A Confession
by autumn midnights
Summary: Takes place during GoF. Tracey's got a crush on somebody, and she talks to Daphne about it. Tracey-Daphne friendship, rated T because I'm paranoid. Oneshot, complete.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately._

_Author's Note: For the 2012 Hogwarts Games, over on the HPFC forum, the 'Cycling - Track' event._

* * *

"You're so slow," Daphne called to Tracey from ten feet ahead. "Can you keep up?" Her voice had a teasing, lilting note that only came about when the two of them were alone; when Pansy was there, Daphne was much harsher and Tracey much quieter.

"Coming." Tracey had to jog to make up the distance, but she caught up to the other girl within a few seconds, and they slowed their pace to a comfortable walk. Side-by-side, they strolled next to the lake, looking across it at where a few students were studying. At this distance, they looked small, and any noise they might have been making was inaudible. After a lull in conversation that only lasted about a minute, Tracey spoke. "Daphne, can you keep a secret?"

"If it's yours, I suppose," she replied thoughtfully, pulling her dark-blonde hair into a ponytail and tying it with an elastic. "Why, what is it?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're not pregnant, right?"

"Merlin, Daphne, I'm fourteen!" Tracey replied, scandalized. "I haven't even had sex."

"All right, fine." Daphne pouted. "What's the big secret, then?"

"I fancy somebody," the shorter girl replied.

"That isn't a secret. Unless it's somebody interesting that you fancy - oh, Merlin, please don't say it's Viktor Krum. You'd be competing with half of the Hogwarts population if it was."

"It's not Krum," admitted Tracey, looking around to make sure that nobody else could see them. "Besides, isn't he going out with Granger? They went to the Yule Ball together."

"He is going out with her," Daphne said confidently. As one of Pansy's friends, she always knew what was going on, both within the walls of Hogwarts and outside in the real world. "Of course, that doesn't make him completely off-limits - doesn't stop nearly all the girls from ogling him every time he takes a dip in the Black Lake, now, does it?" She shrugged. "All right, if it isn't him, then who is it?"

Tracey hesitated. She trusted Daphne - the two of them were quite close, and had been since first year. It was still a rather nerve-wracking experience, though, to admit who she crushed on to someone. Especially when the person she was interested in wasn't even in their House. Deciding to test the waters, she asked, "What would you do if I told you that the person I fancy isn't in Slytherin?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Pansy cares, but I really don't - Merlin, I think Astoria's rubbing off on me," she muttered. "Anyway, I suppose it's all right. I'm not your parents - I can't tell you who you should and shouldn't date."

"Even if it's a Gryffindor?"

Daphne chuckled. "Ooh, scandalous. Make sure that Pansy doesn't hear you say that - she'd hex you into oblivion!" She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Tell me who it is. Please." Tracey mumbled the answer, and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh, just tell me. I already told you I don't care, all right? We're best friends. I don't care who it is. Even if it's a girl. Or a Mud - Muggle-born," she hastily adjusted.

"It's..." Tracey took a deep breath. "Harry Potter." She looked anxiously at her friend.

"All right," Daphne said. "So you like Potter." She tilted her head. "I don't get the appeal myself, although I suppose the whole Triwizard Champion thing is kind of exciting. Anyway, how are we going to get you to date him?"

"Date him? I'd have no bloody idea what to say to him!"

"So we'll practice. Come on." Daphne linked their arms together and began leading her friend back towards the castle of Hogwarts. Tracey allowed herself to be led, although Daphne's steps were still much larger than her own. She didn't care; it didn't matter. Daphne was all right with her confession, even though Harry Potter was pretty much the enemy of Slytherins. It felt good to have a friend like her.

* * *

**Wow, I write a lot of minor characters...of course. Anyway, I really like the Greengrass sisters, and I've never written Tracey before but I kind of like the idea of one of the minor Slytherins having a crush on Harry Potter, especially in fourth year when he's definitely in the public eye even more than usual. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
